Magnetic motors with angled surfaces on magnets in the air gap have been patented by, among others, Howard Johnson with U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,151,431 and 4,877,983, Kohei Minato with U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,486 and 5,594,289, and Mike Brady with patent publication number WO2006045333A1. The motor disclosed herein represents an improvement over these and similar prior art disclosures by introducing a stator solenoid coil to replace the tilted field shaping magnets of the stator and closing the magnetic field path through the rotor core. The stator annular solenoid winding permits the all-important torque and speed control to match the shaft load requirements.